Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a colorless composite material and a method for manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
In general, glass or plastic is used as a transparent material. However, the glass is fragile and the plastic is weak to a strong impact or force. This is leading to development of colorless composite materials. The related art colorless composite material is manufactured by impregnating glass fibers with typical transparent resin. However, the glass fiber and the typical transparent resin exhibit a great difference in a refractive index variation according to the change of temperature. This may cause an optical transmittance variation according to the change of temperature.